


4AM

by roylitchi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, this is so gay its literally just mishima gushing over ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roylitchi/pseuds/roylitchi
Summary: Mishima wakes up at 4am. He has a moment to introspect on how much he appreciates his boyfriend before drifting back to sleep in his arms.





	4AM

Yuuki stirred, the room still dark as the sun had yet to rise, It was normal to wake up at an hour not early enough to be needing to go somewhere but too late to go anywhere but the bathroom without eliciting some sort of concern from his boyfriend (who just so happens to wake up every time he’s out of his arms  _ and _ it inconveniences him to have to deal with Ryuji’s concerned questioning.) Yuuki also hadn’t woken from a nightmare (which thankfully had rapidly decreased in number since all those years ago, he sometimes wondered if having the security of Ryuji’s embrace had helped, and knowing that if he did wake up from a nightmare, he had someone to talk to, someone that would get it even better. And at the end of the talk or if Yuuki didn’t want to talk at all, Ryuji would be there, to coax him back to restful sleep.) So, he found that the best way to go about this situation was to just try to go back to sleep. But before he did that, he had to look at the man sleeping next to him, arms slung over his body, snoring softly but not to the point where it was annoying.

His blonde haired beauty, eyes shut and relaxed, a little bit of drool dribbling down the side of his cheek. He was perfect. Yuuki couldn’t help but place a gentle kiss on his jaw. Ryuji was so warm, Yuuki was a bit fussy and alarmed about Ryuji constantly sleeping shirtless and with only one blanket even in the cold winter nights, but Yuuki soon understood that this man was a human furnace. He buried his head in the crook of his neck, breathing in Ryuji, absorbed in his warmth. It was better when he was awake too of course, in idle conversation turned sweet nothings turned whole new topic of idle conversation. Yuuki giggling at a silly comment Ryuji would make, Ryuji playfully pouting at his lover’s amusement, a tender kiss shared between the two. Ryuji’s eyes held so much love, Yuuki couldn’t think of anyone else who would look to him with nothing short of adoration and unconditional love the same way Yuuki would look at him back. How Yuuki felt safe with Ryuji to talk about whatever he pleased, he did not fear mockery like he did with so many others, Ryuji respected his wishes to not be teased on things he said. How even when Yuuki was not looking his way, fiddling with his next web design project, fiddling with his own hands, fiddling with Ryuji’s hands, Ryuji would be looking at him with his deep brown adoring eyes. Of course Yuuki would reciprocate the attention, Ryuji would tell him anything and he would listen attentively, whether he did that just by nodding a long or by interjecting with his own random but story related trivia that happened to cross his mind while Ryuji was talking (This of course would be rewarded with an appreciative laugh and kiss on the forehead from Ryuji, Ryuji’s laugh was so warm, just like everything about him.) Ryuji would brag about how much he worked out at the gym and Yuuki would affectionately— if not a little teasingly— outline his muscles with his finger. Yuuki returned the same no-mockery rule. Of course, Ryuji was a little less sensitive on the teasing, but Yuuki never made fun of him to the point of bordering on cruelty of the careless mistakes Ryuji would make sometimes. After all, Ryuji was intelligent in ways many people looked over. He remembers Yuuki’s favorite snack, What he likes to do to cheer himself up, the things he casually mentions that he always wanted as gifts. It was as if everything he said was a permanent mark in Ryuji’s memory. He did it with all his other close friends too! It was really something admirable that so many people took for granted.

Ryuji shifted slightly in his sleep, pulling Yuuki closer, his hands dragging up to Yuuki’s shoulder and back of his neck, securing Yuuki in his position. Yuuki placed another soft kiss where his lips already were on his neck. He felt Ryuji’s arms on his back, toned as if he had been part of the Phantom Thieves still. He felt their legs still intertwined but Yuuki being careful to avoid that one spot on Ryuji’s knee that stung still if he pressed down on it and would still ache after a day of hard work. Yuuki sometimes worried for Ryuji like that. He was very active, you could not get Ryuji to stay still unless it was time to sleep. However this was the driving force to him getting himself hurt. Just a couple days ago he had somehow managed to slam his leg on the door frame, the one he had gotten broken all that time ago. It was a bittersweet aftercare, Yuuki icing Ryuji’s knee and trying to keep him from grabbing it or making it worse. Talking Ryuji through his inevitable annoyance

“God, this effin hurts”

Yuuki would nod sympathetically “I know”

“I thought the damn thing healed already It’s been so long!”

“Knees are kind of pathetic like that” Yuuki would say

Ryuji would chuckle at that comment, making the mood a little lighter, maybe the two of them could go through an episode of leg pain or being startled by something flying at Yuuki without having to bring up more pain than it’s worth, It’s nice to have someone they could do that with, even if it was just between the two of them.

Yuuki would then continue on, giving him the same old soft kisses on his temple and holding his hand in his own, lovingly but worriedly telling him to be more careful about where his legs are taking him. And like that, it was almost as if nothing had happened. Just Ryuji was actually sitting fairly still for once in his life.

If Yuuki stilled his mind and the constant buzz of thoughts he could feel Ryuji’s pulse from his neck on his lips, it was a special kind of intimacy that Yuuki savored while it was fleeting. Like when they would catch each other’s gaze totally unintentionally. Yuuki then moved himself to lay his forehead on Ryuji’s chest, he moves his arms so his hands clasped around the back of the base of Ryuji’s neck. He felt swaddled in Ryuji’s heat, in a safety blanket of his own, they were so vulnerable toward each other and yet Yuuki had never felt so safe in his life. He felt a synergy of breaths, Ryuji breathes out and he breathes in, he breathes out and Ryuji breaths in. In tandem of their breathing Yuuki felt the buzz of his thoughts begin to drift into images in front of his heavy closed eyelids. Wrapped in Ryuji, he began to sleep.


End file.
